Snippets: Mario Edition
by aeschtunesfan
Summary: Bits and pieces of old fanfictions that have been reworked, or fanfictions I gave up on. Some are just drabbles. Meant for fun, nothing serious here! Please enjoy and don't flame!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey y'all, it's nice to see ya! This is just gonna be lots of little one-shot chapters of snippets of fanfictions I started but gave up on, and of random scenes I come up with but don't have a full beginning, middle, and to. This chapter is going to be a snippet of a story I once tinkered around with, called** ** _Mario, Peach, and Bowser: The Baby Years._** **It is currently being reworked into a 'series' of stories (probably just chapters clumped into segments/arcs within one story) that will be titled** ** _Legacies_** **. This snippet comes from what would be either the third or fourth arc within the story, called the** ** _Deja Vu Arc_** **, following the Koopalings and their Mario/Peach counterpart, Mimi (whose name is like to change as this story is reworked) when they meet in daycare and as they interact over the years, just like how earlier in this universe of story, Bowser, Peach, and Mario were all friends that met in daycare. Cause royalty uses daycare too! Nya! This specific snippet comes from when Mimi first meets the Koopalings and her first day of daycare.**

"Is it time yet daddy, is it time yet?" the energetic brunette toddler asked her mustachioed father.

"Soon, Mimi, but you gotta let me put my shoes on before I take you to daycare, okay?" replied the man in overalls wearing a red cap.

"Okay daddy." The toddler said. The toddler began to play with her small backpack that had two of her favorite toys inside. The man sighed in relief, smiling, and returned to tying his shoes-

"Is it time to go NOW daddy?"

"Please, just be patient!"

The man huffs in frustration and quickly finishes tying his shoes. The two soon pack up into the man's cart, and he drives the toddler to a daycare led by a team of Toads and Goombas. At the reception area, a Goomba secretary notices them.

"Oh, King Mario, are you here to drop off your daughter?" the Goomba asks.

"Why of course Ms. Goomy, she won't stop pestering about going to daycare!"

"Really? It's so adorable that she's so excited! She must really be your and Peach's daughter. I mean, excited to come here, and already climbing up the cabinets like you once did-"

Mario whips his head around and runs over to Mimi, snatching her off of the unstable cabinets and putting her on the ground.

"What have Mama and I told you about climbing up cabinets and other things?"

"...not to?"

Mimi pouts and Mario sighs, before finishing signing her in. He then turns and waves before a Toad daycare assistant, named Fungusto, took Mimi by the hand and walked her into the room of the daycare. Mimi then sat down in the center of the room and pulled out her favorite toy, a plush of Bowser she named Mada, not knowing anything about Bowser's kidnappings of her mother, and only noticing the doll's resemblance to a koopa featured in many pictures with her mother and father, giving it the name Mada since he seemed to show up in pictures inbetween her mother, 'mama', and her dad 'dada'. So she began to play. Soon, Fungusto leads in 8 more children ranging from age 4 to age 2 and were all koopas. Suddenly, the doll is snatched out of Mimi's hands.

"Why do you have a dolly of my daddy, weirdo?" asked a pink koopa with a bow on her head. The doll is then snatched by another pink koopa wearing sunglasses.

"Yeah, a human baby shouldn't have a doll of king pops! Especially if we don't have one of our own!" A koopa with a bright blue mohawk snatches the doll from the sunglasses wearing koopa.

"Well, I guess it's ours now!" he cackled.

"Give Mada back you meanie!" Mimi cried, getting up, and trying to get her plushie back. A small redheaded koopa, no older than 2, crawled over and the plushie was handed to him.

"Dada!" the small koopa said excitedly. Mimi looked torn, wanting her 'Mada' back, but not wanting to take it away from a baby younger than her. She was 3 and a half, and she didn't want to steal from a little baby! Two koopas, one with a green palm tree of hair and one with dark blue hair came forward. The dark blue haired koopa got the doll away from the red-headed koopa, and handed it back to Mimi.

"I am sorry for the actions of my rowdy siblings stealing your toy, miss." said the dark blue haired koopa, before holding out his hand. "My name is Ludwig, by the way."

"T-t-thank you... m-my name is Mimi... i-it's nice to meet you by the way!" Mimi said, wiping tears from her eyes and having difficulties breathing, since she hadn't known she was crying. Ludwig nodded.

"These are my siblings, you met Wendy, Roy, Larry, and Bowser Junior already. Wendy is wearing the bow, Roy the sunglasses, Larry has bright blue hair, and Bowser Junior is the little one." Ludwig stated. Two more koopas walked up, one who was brown, and one who had a rainbow mohawk and was balancing on a ball. Ludwig pointed at them.

"Those are Morton and Lemmy. Lemmy is the one on the ball. And this," Ludwig said, pointing to Iggy, "Is-"

"My name is Iggy! I was slow getting in since I was trying to take apart the security system panel and got in trouble but if I was here I would've protected you from my mean siblings cause you're cute and shouldn't have your doll stolen by my siblings!" Iggy stated, his face bright red and his words starting to cram together as he spoke faster and faster.

"Ooh, Iggy likes Mimi! Iggy likes Mimi!" Larry, Roy, and Morton chanted in a teasing manner, pushing Iggy back and forth between the three of them.

"Leave Iggy alone you meanie butts! He's real nice! And ya shouldn't push him round!"

"Aww, so your little girlfriend is sticking up for you!" Roy snickered before punching Iggy.

"Leave Iggy and Mimi alone, brothers." said Ludwig. Ludwig, being the oldest, and strongest at this point in time, leads to them stopping and apologizing. "So, now that we're on the right foot... maybe you would like to become friends with us?" Ludwig offered.

"Okay Luddy!" Mimi said.

"Why does Ludwig get a nickname and not me?" Iggy whines.

"Cause I hadn't had a chance to mention ya yet Igz!" Mimi smiles, before pulling Ludwig and Iggy into a big hug. For the next several hours, they all played together, before Mimi was called to the front office since her father was here. She said goodbye to the koopalings and said that she would see them tomorrow. She raced to her father in the front office.

"Daddy! Daddy! I made friends today!" Mimi said as Mario buckled her into her seat in the kart.

"Cool, can you tell me about them?" Mario asked as he started up the kart and began to drive.

"Sure, I made lots of friends, but I have two bestest friends! They're names are Ludwig and Iggy, but I call them Luddy and Igz! And you know the best part?" Mimi exclaimed.

"What?"

"They're really nice koopas who are really fun to play with and like music and science, and they say Mada looks just like their daddy, King Bowser!" Mimi bubbly stated.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Mario screamed, enraged, stomping on the brake of his kart. And then things began to swirl down the crapper.

 **AN: Next chapter is a snippet from** ** _Fiance_** **, the original draft of** ** _Unlovable to a Fault,_** **with a scene I had typed up but lost when I was publishing it on here and couldn't remember what I had written for it. I just found it, and will post it here! Hope you enjoy, see ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is a missing scene from** ** _Fiance_** **, the original version of** ** _Unlovable to a Fault_** **. So, for those of you who read** ** _Fiance,_** **this scene takes place inbetween the scene at the cemetery and when Ludwig asks Emily to go to his school with him. I had lost the file this was in, and forgotten what this section was supposed to be, so the scene was completely missing, making that section seem jumpy. So, when I stumbled across it yesterday, I thought I should show it to you guys. Enjoy!**

 **LPOV:**

I paced back and forth in my room after returning home from Fleur's grave. At the gravesite, I discovered that I do not hate the girl who accompanied me to the cemetery. I am not sure of my feelings for her, but I do not hate her, and it saddens me to realize that through her statement of "people would think that you hate me", she also was conveying that she thought I hate her. But I do not. How do I show this to her? How do I make it up to her? Why do I even want to make it up to her, why do I want to make things 'right'?

These thoughts had assailed me ever since the moment of reveal from Fleur and Emily and my impulsive move of hugging her. At least my siblings were not there, or they would never let me live that down. Speaking of siblings, however, my sister Wendy decided to snag Emily away for "gossip", especially when I made the mistake of referring to Emily as "Emily" in front of Wendy and the others instead of "Amy". We had to come clean about the name predicament, and I had been hoping to bring it up in a calmer, more subtle manner. I was afraid that something as abrupt as this could cause Emily to be sent away. And for some reason, I feel a pain in my chest at the thought of her being sent away, even though a couple of days ago I would have rejoiced at the thought at escaping an arranged marriage before returning to wallowing in my sorrow of the loss of Fleur. I do not know what is happening to me.

Father was not happy with the name revelation. He is never happy about much of anything, but here was blazing with anger and frustration. He wanted to talk to me in his office about it, and by talk, he meant that he would yell and berate and I would cower before punishment and I do not even know what would happen to Emily. But I ended up telling him I needed time to think all of this stuff over. Which I do need. But it also got me out of this situation.

I do not know what is happening to my mind. I am definitely not over the heartbreak related to Fleur, but I have no idea why I am acting like this towards Am- I mean Emily. She lied about her own name. How am I okay with this? I don't know. She's been kind to me, though, and she is rather intelligent… but… it's so hard to conceptualize being with anyone other than Fleur. Well, whether or not Emily was brought, I'd be forced to marry someone other than Fleur… maybe… maybe I should try to at least befriend her? What I've limned from all of this, is that I do need companionship, even if I'm not ready to connect with Emily on a romantic level. I feel attracted to her, in a primal sense, but not in any long-lasting romantic form. That may come in a while, but I do not know. However, I will try to befriend her. She didn't decide to be brought here, and she is doing her best being in a foreign environment, being planned to be married off to a stranger, and thinking that when she first arrived that she was going to die.

A smile graced my visage as an idea was birthed into my mind to present to Emily my intentions of friendship, a peace offering, you might say. I just needed to talk to Father, but I'm sure he'd be okay with my plan… once he has cooled down from the name fiasco.


End file.
